gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mary's Boy Child/Oh My Lord
Mary's Boy Child/Oh My Lord, en español El niño de María/Oh, mi señor, es un mash-up que fue presentado en el episodio Previously Unaired Christmas, y fue cantado por Marley, Tina y Unique. La versión original de las canciones les pertenecen a Jester Hairston y Boney M., respectivamente. Letra Marley, Tina y Unique: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day. And man will live for Evermore because of Christmas Day. Marley: Long time ago in Bethlehem So the Holy Bible says Marley y Unique: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day. Marley, Tina y Unique: Hark now hear the angels Sing a king was born today And man will live for evermore Because of Christmas Day. Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day. Marley y Unique: While shepherds watch their flocks by night, They see a bright new shining star, Tina y Unique: They hear a choir sing a song, The music seemed to come from afar. Marley, Tina y Unique: Hark, now hear the angels sing, A king was born today, And man will live for evermore, Because of Christmas Day. Unique: For a moment the world was aglow, all the bells rang out there were tears of joy and laughter, Marley, Tina y Unique People shouted "let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace". Tina: And then they found a little Nook in a stable all forlorn, Unique: And in a manger cold and dark, Mary's little boy was born. Marley, Tina y Unique: Hark, now hear the angels sing, A king was born today, And man will live for evermore, Because of Christmas Day. Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, Was born on Christmas Day Tina: Oh my Lord You sent your son to save us Tina y Unique: Oh my Lord Your very self you gave us Tina, Unique y Marley: Oh my Lord That sin may not enslave us And love may reign once more Tina: Oh my Lord (Marley:'So praise the Lord) They had become to doubt you Oh my Lord ('Marley: He is the truth forever) What did they know about you Oh my Lord (Marley: So praise the Lord) But they were lost without you They needed you so bad (Marley: His light is shining on us) Marley: Oh my Lord (Tina: So praise the Lord) with the child's adoration Oh my lord (Tina: He is a personation) There came great jubilation Oh my Lord (Tina: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Tina: Until the sun falls from the sky) Tina y Marley: Oh my Lord (Unique: Oh praise the Lord) You sent your son to save us Oh my Lord (Unique: This day will live forever) Your very self you gave us Oh my Lord (Unique: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Unique: Until the sun falls from the sky) Oh my Lord (Unique: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Unique: Until the sun falls from the sky) Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones del episodio Previously Unaired Christmas Categoría:Canciones Navideñas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Trios